Peach Vs Bowser
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: A story about the unexpected events of when a damsel in distress battles her kidnapper.


The match was about to begin.

Bowser marched onto the battlefield intimidatingly as the crowd sat silently in fear. He felt ready for anything with a fierce, angry expression on his face.

Shortly after, Peach fell gracefully from above with her parasol in her elegant pink dress. She waved to the crowd upon landing and greeted them with an endearing little "Hi!", charming many of the boys in the crowd and receiving an overwhelming amount of cheering and clapping from the rest. She was a fan favorite, to say the least.

"Ohhh, what a coincidence that my first opponent is my number 1 fan." she greeted with a smirk on her face. Bowser was irritated by the statement and started to growl in anger. He was here to fight, not to be humiliated in front of hundreds. "Woah! Calm down little Bowsy-Wowsy! Don't get all hostile at the love your life now, it'll only lower your chances ;)" she said mockingly, taunting him with a cute little wink with her left eye. The crowd giggled at Peach's mocking remarks. She could be quite the comedian at times, which was part of why she was such a popular fighter.

...But being on the receiving end of all the mocking and winking got Bowser's blood boiling quick. "SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE INSECT. I. DO NOT. LOVE YOU. I ONLY CAPTURE YOU TO TAKE OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM." Bowser screamed in anger. He urgently wanted to attack her but couldn't until the announcer had said, "GO!". "Is that so?" Peach questioned sarcastically. "I'm sure that explains the wedding you tried to prepare in New Donk City. You bought me a wedding dress and everything!" At this point, steam was practically bursting out of Bowser's nostrils. The crowd was in tears of laughter and he desparately attempted to charge at her, but was held back by the guards.

Peach was still smirking tauntingly whilst twirling the parasol above her head. "I suppose I should feel flattered, but I'm just not into big, ugly creatures with sharp horns. Sorry darling." She could tell that Bowser was absolutely furious. He let out a huge roar in frustration. "SHUT UP, YOU WEAK LITTLE PRINCESS!" It was a well known fact that he had a short temper. The crowd were tremendously amused seeing Bowser get all riled up by a sweet little princess in pink.

However, most of the crowd were expecting Peach to eat her words. After all, you probably shouldn't bet on a cute princess against a colossal, fire breathing dragon. Peach knew herself that she couldn't take him on just with her physical strength, but she had another strategy in mind.

And it was already working before the match had even begun.

"THREE,"

"TWO,"

"ONE,"

"GO!"

The match had begun. Bowser could finally let all of his anger out on the rage-inducing princess.

Peach waited patiently for Bowser to charge at her full force like an angry bull. She knew it was coming. Bowser went straight for a slash at Peach's throat hoping it would shut her up, but she swiftly dodged to the left and gave him a devestating whack to the head with a golf club. It startled him a bit, but he quickly recovered and charger at her again, trying the same slash at her throat. Peach ducked and completely avoided it, this time whacking him with a painful frying pan to the head. He was more startled this time around, which was the perfect opportunity to follow up with a Peach Bomber, her signature move in which she launches herself at the opponent behind first, somehow creating an elegant but painful heart upon impact. Bowser was blown back. The crowd roared in excitement and shock as they watched the kind, elegant princess slay the spiky, hot headed dragon.

Bowser was laying on the ground, a little startled and out of breath, but Peach wasn't done with him yet. As he picked his face up from the ground, he was greeted by his irritating opponent crouching a few metres away from him, beckoning him to come at her with her right hand, grinning at him in the most annoying way possible. She was goading him to come at her again, charge at her in a rage, make the same mistake again. Bowser couldn't think straight. He was infuriated. He dashed at the taunter once more, failing miserably again. What a surprise.

This time, Peach countered her opponent's reckless attack with a... Toad? The razor-sharp claws of the beast dug straight into the mushroom, causing him to vomit all over Bowser which somehow pushed him back. Where did Peach get the toad from? Who knows.

Peach let out a long, condescending laugh that got under Bowser's skin. "What's wrong, Bowsy-Wowsy? Getting a little heated, are you?" She continued to wind him up, keeping a taunting smirk on her face. She was pretty amused, and so was the crowd for that matter. Her strategy was to make him as infuriated as possible so that he is controlled by his emotions, causing him to make more mistakes and reckless decisions. She knew she was at a disadvantage physically, but she had a big advantage psycologically with all these taunts and mindgames she was doing to Bowser.

Bowser was definitely falling for it. He got up after the taunt and began to breath huge amounts of scorching hot fire at his clever opponent. He tried his absolute hardest to burn her up, but all she had to do was float out of his range and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Missed me~"

Bowser heard from above, so he glanced upwards, only to be met with Peach's crown colliding with his poor face. He was knocked tremendously far offstage, shouting in pain from the attack. The crowd roared once again.

He managed to barely get back on. At this point, Bowser was angry but also exausted. He wanted to destroy Peach so badly but also wanted to have a chance to get his breath back. "Aww, did I make you lose your little temper?" Peach mocked Bowser for his agitated facial expression. "Come oooooon, come and take your frustration out on me. I know you want to ;)" She beckoned her hot headed foe once again to come at her while giving him a taunting little wink. Bowser was getting more and more stirred up, but he managed to control himself and not dash in for once.

...But he couldn't control himself for long. She started to taunt him further. Peach grabbed her skirt on both sides, swishing back and forth whilst singing "La-La-La-La-Laaa-Laaa!~" tauntingly in the tune of "Ring around the Rosies". She was baiting Bowser, egging him on to attack with her taunting tone and annoying dance. She wasn't stopping, as she started to see Bowser get more and more enraged by her aggravating song. He got up and let out another insanely loud roar, but that didn't stop her. She'd successfully got to him for the 900th time in a row. He was dashing faster than ever before in a blinding rage caused by the pink princess's infuriating actions. He thought this time he had her sure, but then...

SPLAT

He'd ran straight into a pitfall.

While Bowser was recovering from the crown to the head, Peach was lucky enough to find a pitfall item falling from the sky. These bury foes in the ground after stepping on them once they've been planted. An idea quickly came to her head. She thought that it would be hilarious if she could get him to approach recklessly again, only to be buried by the pitfall and be left helpless. Bowser was too busy trying to recover from the right side of the stage, so she skipped to the left side, quickly planted it and got behind it, ready to trick Lord Bowser once again.

Peach let out yet another haughty laugh at her buried foe, along with much of the crowd. "Looks like my singing really got to you, hmm?" She looked down at the infuriated dragon, whose blood was boiling faster than ever. As she watched him struggle to escape, she started doing it again, just outside of his reach. "Lalalala-Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala-Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala-Laaa-Laaa!~" she taunted as she swished her skirt back and forth once again, taunting Bowser by dancing right outside of his reach. She was so close yet he couldn't grab her at all. He tried and tried hastily to get out of the ground but it was just too much for him. He was about to explode and Peach could tell.

Peach bent over, saying "It's a little embarrasing getting beat by a *weak little princess, don't you think?". Ironically, she'd made him eat his own words. She went back to singing and dancing provokatively to get more of a rise out of him. He was shrieking and screaming in frustration at the girl, making her giggle. Just when he thought he was about to escape, Peach whacked him with a tennis racket and the match was over.

"GAME!"

Peach dominated against the fire breathing dragon and surpassed everyone's expectations. She knew that making him angry would cause him to become predictable and reckless and make more mistakes. She used her brain way better than her opponent did, leading her to victory in a very convincing fashion.

The crowd erupted as Peach appeared on the victory screen. Even on the victory screen she was taunting Bowser! "Awwww, did I wiiiiiiiin?" She asked condescendingly whilst waving at the camera. That set him off the most - he legitimately exploded in anger.


End file.
